Tumors genetically engineered to produce cytokines will release them locally in a sustained manner, stimulate a host immune cell infiltrate, enhance the recognition of tumor-associated antigens, and generate systemic specific immunity. This hypothesis, which has been supported for various cytokines in several animal tumor models requires direct testing in patients.